


Broken

by FISHNONES, Shi_Toyu



Series: Inktober 2018 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Art, Character Study, Digital Art, Emotional Hurt, Feels, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Tony Stark, Inktober, Inktober 2018, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pain, Sort Of, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FISHNONES/pseuds/FISHNONES, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: FISHNONES's Inktober art accompanied by a short ficlet by Shi_ToyuDay 4: Broken





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Art is by FISHNONES  
> Fic is by Shi_Toyu
> 
> Original art post can be viewed on FISHNONES's Tumblr [ here ](http://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/178736064181/wow-i-wanted-to-do-so-much-with-todays-word) and Shi_Toyu's Tumblr can be found [ here. ](https://shi-toyu.tumblr.com/)

Tony breathed deeply, as steadily as he was able, working through the pain. One brow twitched and his breath caught as he felt another piece break away and fall to the floor. His hand came up to hover, trembling ever so slightly, over the hole in his chest. The wound ached like an old, familiar tune he couldn’t get out of his head. It was always there, always present. He was always so careful about what he allowed himself to brush up against, lest one of the jagged edges get caught and snag.

He’d lost too much already. He didn’t need to lose any more.

He’d let his guard down, though, just a bit. Just enough. Stupid. _Foolish_. Endlessly naïve. He’d just thought this time might be different. His eyes fell shut as he breathed out through his nose. He should have known better. No one was safe.


End file.
